


Don't Say Yes, Run Away Now

by Justsomeone555



Series: Avatar short stories [12]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), M/M, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pining, Protective Sokka (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Weddings, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555
Summary: "You guys don't love each other." Sokkas scolded, grabbing onto Zukos wrist tightly. "We dont have a choice, Sokka, we never did."___Zuko and Mai are forced to get married, so Sokka does the only reasonable thing-object at the wedding.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar short stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925
Kudos: 80





	Don't Say Yes, Run Away Now

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I was rewatching Greys Anatomy and maybe I saw THE episode.

Zuko stared into the mirror, he had on a nice and expensive tuxedo. He'd been staring at himself for far too long, much longer than he ever did before. He loathed this day ever since he and Mai first broke up-when they realized they were practically each others beards. 

He didn't have a choice though, truthfully he was lucky enough that he and Mai got along anyways. Then again, running away right now and moving to another country isn't completely off the table yet is it? 

Honestly Ozai was rather generous today. Generous enough to bless Zuko with his absence, which was greatly appreciated. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were hand picked by Ozai and Zuko was positive he didn't even know half of them. The guests were up to Mai and Zuko though, how lucky of them. 

He sighed and pried his eyes from the mirror-the longer he stared the more and more he contemplated what was happening. After years of living this life he figured it was best to just let Ozai control everything, Zuko was an example on what happens if you dont. 

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, forcing Zuko to stop his thoughts and turn around. Sokka smiled and closed the door behind him quickly. "Hi." Zuko turned back around and adjusted his tie for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Hey." 

"I was just-uh-making sure everything was going good." He put his hand to the back of his head, Zuko turned to look at him. Sokka was wearing a much cheaper suit than Zuko was, but it still looked nice and formal nonetheless. 

"I'm just fine." That wasn't a complete lie, he was doing pretty good for someone being forced into a marriage they didn't want. He was actually quite proud of himself. "Yeah, I'm not buying that." Sokka chuckled, leaning back against the table next to Zuko. 

"Well you'll have to, because its happening." He reached over for the comb, his hand brushing against Sokkas and lingering for a moment. "Running can still be done, Suki hasn't gotten here yet. If you go out the window and wait for her I know she'll be all in." The only reason he didn't think Sokka was being serious was from the short chuckle after his suggestion. Even then though, he thought about it.

"Theres nothing we can do." Sokka stood straight, making the table squeak against the floorboards underneath them. "Dont say that, there's always something we can do." 

"I thought Katara was the optimist." His face dropped. He reached out to grab Zuko's hand, but he turned away instead. Zuko sighed "We're getting married, we're living a long life together- _married_." Sokka's brows furrowed. 

"You guys don't love each other." Sokka's scolded, grabbing onto Zukos wrist tightly. "We dont have a choice, Sokka, we never did." He turned him around, so they looked at one another. Sokka stared into his amber eyes, they were dull-almost lifeless. 

"Fine." If that was what Zuko was going to do, then fine. Sokka couldn't force him to walk off no matter how hard he tried. 

___

"Whens the reception? I'm hungry." Toph complained. Katara nudged her gently to stop the other guests from staring. Their group really was the least proper-the one who got the most odd looks was Toph though in her green pantsuit. 

"They want to get this over with just as fast as us." Sokka whispered to Toph, bending over Suki. "Remind me why we came here? Just to watch them suffer?" Suki inquired, a bit too loudly. Aang shrugged "We're being supportive." 

Sokka leaned back into his chair, staring up at Zuko on the alter. He was tapping his thumb against his other hand rhythmically in an attempt to calm himself down. He looked down at all the guests with a nervous glance-he barely knew any of them.

"What happens after this?" Suki whispered into his ear, and Sokka gave her that look that told her he has no idea what she's talking about. "I mean the other relationships. Is Mai just going to get back with Ty Lee? What about you and-" 

"Zuko and I are not going to get back together." He quickly implied, knowing exactly where she was going. "Ever since he told me about this whole wedding, I just-I couldn't do it." Suki but the inside of her cheek, trying to hold back a small laugh. 

Shes seen the way Sokka looks at Zuko, hell, Sokka came to her apartment after Zuko told him about the wedding. He was wrecked, he and Zuko hadn't been together too long-only a bit over six months. They were friends for years before that though, the whole pining phase was horrid for any of the others to have to witness. 

He looked back up to Zuko, who smiled at everyone before jumping a bit in surprise as the music started to play. Suki kicked Sokka's heel to remind him to join everyone else in standing as Mai walked down the aisle. 

She looked beautiful, she really did. Mai had a traditional white dress on (that everyone knows she hated) white a forced smile on her face, that not too many people could tell was fake. Her rather pale skin greatly contrasted her dark black hair, not to mention she rarely wore make up so it truly was a sight to see. 

To be honest, Sokka zoned out after they all sat back down. He watched as their mouths moved as the officiater spoke, waving his hands in a pompous manner. And he could see it in Zukos eyes, he looked back to the crowd and Sokka swore they made eye contact for just a moment-a split second that you could miss so quickly. 

"Pay attention Sokka." Katara butt in, Aang laid a hand on her thigh, whispering something to her and she just leaned back as a response. Sokka grumbled something incoherent and then looked back up to the bride and groom. 

"Any objections?" The officiater had a booming voice, it was a miracle Sokka could block him out in the first place. Suki tapped his thigh at the question, Sokka looked back to her, and then up to the couple. 

He stood, everyone turned their eyes to him. Before he could even think of what to say, he just sat back down. Zuko gave an awkward laugh, and turned back to Mai with a sheepish shrug. The guests slowly turned their gaze back to the couple. 

"Well, now that thats over with." The man chuckled, giving Sokka another glance. "Zuko do you-" 

"Wait!" Sokka stood again, this time he looked more sure of himself. "I love you Zuko, I cant just see you throw your life away like this. You need to start thinking about yourself-please Zuko." 

Mai didn't give him the terrifying look he thought he'd receive, Katara didn't speak up like he thought she would. Zuko stood there, looking back between Mai and Sokka. 

In his heart, he would choose Sokka a million times over. Mai, though, if he didn't go through with this what would the consequences be? What would Ozai do? Zuko bit his lip, and took a hesitant step forward. He practically started running to Sokka. 

They embraced each other, everyone looking at them dumbstruck. Sokka objecting wasn't as surprising as Zukos running off. "Let's get out of here." He muttered, and Sokka gave an over eager nod. Grabbing onto his hand tight and running towards the exit with Zuko in tow. 

"This is stupid!" Zuko yelled with a smile on his face, he was panting by the time they made it to Sokkas car. They both got in as quick as possible to get away from the forsaken place. "I love you Zuko." 

The radio played quietly in the background, all that was going through his head was the recent events. He just _left Mai at the alter_. Was it too late to turn back? Did he want to turn back? He felt sick to his stomach. 

"We can go back..." Sokka dragged out, though he was practically speeding down the long road, itd take a bit long to go back now. Zuko shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'm just trying to think." He leaned his head back, closing his eyes tightly. 

"What am I gonna do?" 

"We could get married." Sokka said a little too fast in response. Zuko shot his head over to him, looking even more panicked. "What? We look the part! We can do it in like less than five hours!" 

Honestly, being married to Sokka didn't sound that bad. He was going to try and salvage their relationship after the wedding anyways, what did he expect? Being married to Sokka sounded peaceful and accepting. Sounded like nice weekends of movie nights and everything he loves. 

"I know, stupid idea. Don't have to patronize me with silence." He laughed, waving Zuko off. 

"No, the only stupid part was about getting married today. Its nearly eleven now. We should wait until tomorrow." 

**Author's Note:**

> Would this have been better multi chaptered rather than a rushed one shot? Maybe. Am I going to make it multi chaptered? Probably not.


End file.
